Tires are essential components of a vehicle, such as a bicycle or a motor vehicle. Many tires are tubeless. That is, the tire does not have an inner tube to hold air. When the tire is punctured, air leaks out from the puncture. Although liquid sealant pre-deposited in the tire may move around and block air leak from small punctures, this mechanism does not work for big punctures. Further, by the time a puncture is noticed from the hissing noise of air leaking or the difficulties encountered in riding or driving, the punctures have not been plugged by the pre-deposited sealant. Moreover, not all tires have liquid sealant pre-deposited inside the tire. Therefore, tools are needed to plug the puncture to block the air from further leaking out.